YuGiOhized Songs
by LittleDragonNeko
Summary: Different songs with a YGO twist. Rating for one of the songs.
1. Duel

Ice: Here I am! Back again with a new idea...It ain't all that bad...I don't think...

* * *

**Bounce (Duel)  
Bon Jovi (Joey Wheeler)**

I been knocked down so many times  
Counted out 6, 7, 8, 9  
Shooed off like some bad dog  
If you're dueling you know how it feels  
Call it karma, call it luck  
Me, I just don't give a

Duel, duel  
Nothing's gonna keep me down  
Duel, duel  
Play up, Play it out  
Duel, duel  
I play hard, I play to win  
Count me out, count me in  
I'll be dueling back again

This ain't no "game"; I play it hard  
Kicked around, cut, stitched and scarred (the cards, I guess...)  
I'll take the hit but not the fall  
I know no fear, still standing tall  
You can call it karma, call it luck  
Me, I just don't give a

Duel, duel  
Nothing's gonna keep me down  
Duel, duel  
Play up, play it out  
Duel, duel  
I play hard, I play to win  
Count me out, count me in  
I'll be dueling back again  
Duel

Bring it on, I like it rough  
In your face, I call your bluff  
It ain't karma, it ain't luck  
Me, I just don't give a

Duel, duel  
Nothing's gonna keep me down  
Duel, duel  
Play up, Play it out  
Duel, duel  
I play hard, I play to win  
Count me out, count me in  
I'll be dueling back again  
Duel

Duel, duel  
Nothing's gonna keep me down  
Duel, duel  
Play up, play it out  
Duel, duel  
I play hard, I play to win  
Count me out, count me in  
I'll be dueling back again  
Duel

* * *

Ice: Well...It wasn't so bad, was it? Please let me know! I might work on some others and take requests as well.


	2. In the End

Ice: Here we go. I don't own anything and this idea came from nikkirox. Thanks so much, I might use your ideas from time to time. To my other reviewer, Dorie Kaiba, here's one for Seto. Wasn't a lot I could change so I left as is. **

* * *

In the End  
Linkin Park (Seto Kaiba)**

It starts with...  
One thing,  
I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
Keep that in mind,  
I designed this rhyme,  
To explain in due time,  
All I know,  
Time is a valuable thing,  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,  
Watch it count down 'till the end of the day,  
The clock ticks life away,  
It's so unreal,  
You didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window,  
Trying to hold on,  
Didn't even know, I wasted it all,  
Just to watch you go,  
I kept everything inside,  
And even though I tried,  
It all fell apart,  
What it meant to me  
Will eventually be,  
A memory of a time, when ,

I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter,

One thing, i don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
Keep that in mind,  
I designed this rhyme,  
To remind myself  
How I tried so hard...  
In spite the way you were mocking me,  
Acting like i was part of your property,  
Remembering all the times you fought with me,  
I'm surprised it got so far,  
Things aren't the way they were before,  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,  
Not that you knew me back then,  
But it all comes back to me,  
In the end...  
I kept everything inside,  
And even though i tried it all fell apart,  
What it meant to me, will,  
Eventually, be a memory of a time when,

I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter,

I've put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
For all this,  
There's only one thing you should know,

I've put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as i can go,  
For all this,  
There's only one thing you should know...

I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter

* * *

Ice: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know. I need to know. Ok, enough of that, just review if you wish, but I'd really appreciate it if you did. 


	3. Harder To Duel

Ice: Yep. This is the one with the rating for one word. Anywayz, who knew I would post two chapters in one day? Not me. This one is from my ideas.

* * *

**Harder To Breathe (Harder To Duel)  
Maroon 5 (Yami Yugi)**

How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This double vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to duel  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to duel  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to duel

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to what I've said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to duel  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to duel  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to duel

Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control

Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to duel  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to duel  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to duel

* * *

Ice: Did you like it? I hope so. Now review and tell me so! 


	4. Papercut

Ice: Another one of nikkirox's ideas. Thank you so much for your ideas. Also, thank youto my recent reviewers, Scarab Dynasty and Sami.  
**

* * *

Papercut  
Linkin Park (Ryou)**

Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head

It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
And watches everything  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me, right underneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me  
points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but

But everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too right inside your skin

It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin

It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin

It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

* * *

Ice: Keep reviewing as I keep posting! 


	5. Bottom of a Deck

Ice: So far, still working. I wrote down way too many ideas two years ago... Yeah, I don't own this or anything, so like, yeah, sue me and you get...nothing.  
**

* * *

Bottom of a Bottle (Bottom of a Deck)  
Smile Empty Soul (Valon)**

Been scared and lonely  
I've asked myself is something wrong with you  
Mai once told me  
I need some time alone to deal with issues

But something makes me carry on  
It's difficult to understand why I always wanna fly

I do it for the duel  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the cards  
That I get from the bottom of a deck

She always calls me  
And asks me how I make it through the day  
I'm always fallen  
I guess it's just god's way of making me pay

Something makes me carry on  
It's difficult to understand why I always wanna fly

I do it for the duel  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the cards  
That I get from the bottom of a deck

I do it for the duel  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the cards  
That I get from the bottom of a deck

And I...I wonder why I try  
And I...I wonder why I bother  
And I...I wonder why I cry  
Why I...I go through all this trouble

I do it for the duel  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the cards  
That I get from the bottom of a deck

I do it for the duel  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the cards  
That I get from the bottom of a deck

* * *

Ice: If you like it and you know it, please review it! 


	6. Bloody Valentine

Ice: Back again with another song. I'll fix up another one in a little bit maybe. Still don't own anything. This idea is also nikkirox's.  
**

* * *

Bloody Valentine  
Good Charlotte (Tristan)**

Oh, my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life

I ripped out his throat  
And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry

When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

Singing...

Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

There was...  
Police and flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read "a lover died"  
No tell-tale heart was left to find

When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

Singing...

Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

Tonight...

He dropped you off I followed him home  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you

Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

Tonight...

* * *

Ice: Please review and tell me what you think! 


	7. Duel On

Ice: I'm still here. Still don't own anything. Hope ya like this one!

* * *

**Hold On (Duel On)  
Good Charlotte (Yugi Moto)  
**  
This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
Your Celtic Guardian's gone and your opponent hits you  
This pain you cannot bare

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
We all have the same things to go through

duel on...if you feel like letting go  
duel on...it gets better than you know

Your days you say they're way too long  
And your nights you can't sleep at all (duel on)  
And you're not sure what you're looking for  
But you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

duel on...if you feel like letting go  
duel on...it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...duel on

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?

duel on...if you feel like letting go  
duel on...it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...

duel on...if you feel like letting go  
duel on...it gets better than you know...duel on

* * *

Ice: If you like it and you know it, please review it!


	8. Castle in the Sky

Ice: Me still no own anything. This is also nikkirox's idea, but I think I found the wrong one... Thanks for your ideas and please correct me cause I really think I found the wrong one.

* * *

**Castle in the Sky  
Ian Van Dahl (Tea)  
**  
Do you ever question your life  
Do you ever wonder why  
Do you ever see in your dreams  
All the castles in the sky

Oh tell me why, do we build castles in the sky  
Oh tell me why, all the castles way up high  
Please tell me why, do we build castles in the sky  
Oh tell me why, all the castles way up high

Do you ever question your life  
Do you ever wonder why?  
Do you ever see in your dreams  
All the castles in the sky?

Oh tell me why, do we build castles in the sky  
Oh tell me why, all the castles way up high  
Please tell why, do we build castles in the sky  
Oh tell me why, all the castles way up high

* * *

Ice: Please review or no more updates! Also no updates if I can't keep focused... 


End file.
